theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir-Squawks-a-Lot
My forty-ninth fanfiction. (It shows Luan in her room, trying to think of some jokes, she's writing on her notebook, then she crumbles it up in anger and throw it) LUAN: (to the viewers) You may be wondering why I'm in a bad mood. I haven't thought of any jokes for the past week and I'm starting to lose my humor. (Luan sighs and sat on her bed, Lincoln was strolling in the hallway and see's her older sister, lamenting, he walks into their room and he sat next to her) LINCOLN: What's the problem, Luan? - Lincoln ask LUAN: Well, I haven't made a joke in over a week. - Luan laments - I begin to not liking comedy. LINCOLN: Well, what kind of jokes you come up with? - Lincoln ask (Luan shows Lincoln a very long list of jokes, he rolls up the list and pull on Luan's desk) LUAN: See, I can't think of anything. - Luan moped LINCOLN: But, you're Luan Loud, you can always make anything funny. - Lincoln said, nice - (Gary hops on Lincoln's head) And you're the bunniest person I know. (Luan and Lincoln laugh at the latter's joke, Luan hugs Lincoln in gratitude) LUAN: You're right, Lincoln. - Luan said - I think I need to try my jokes on someone else, beside our siblings. LINCOLN: Good point. - Lincoln said - Maybe, a bike ride in the city will help find something. (Later, Luan and Lincoln are on their bikes in the city) LUAN: I am feeling better, I just need a spin on things. (laughs) - Luan joked (They stop on their bikes and put them on a bike rack, they walk around until they find a pet shop called, "Puga Pets". They went inside the pet store and browse at many pets) LINCOLN: Man, they're a lot of pets. - Lincoln said LUAN: Imagine this is a farm, and I'll park in the "porking" lot. (laughs) - Luan said (They hear loud squawking, they cover their ears) LUAN: That was unpleasant. - Luan said - What was that, sir? BOBBY: (in uniform) That was a parrot. - Bobby said LUAN AND LINCOLN: Hey, Bobby. - they greeted BOBBY: (fist bump) Lincoln, what's up. - Bobby said - Hey, Luna. LUAN: (annoyed) It's Luan. - Luan said BOBBY: May I interest you in a parrot? - Bobby ask (An orange and yellow parrot flies on Lincoln's arm) PARROT: (squawks) Hello! - the parrot squawked LUAN: Hey, he's perfect, we'll take him! - Luan said, excited (Luan and Lincoln combine their money and bought the parrot, Bobby put the parrot in a cage and he give it to them, Luan puts the cage in a basket on her bike and they pedal back to their house) FIVE MINUTES LATER (They arrive back home, they put their bikes in the garage and the duo head to Luna and Luan's room and they look at their new parrot in satisfaction) LUAN: He looks awesome! - Luan said LINCOLN: It it, Luan. - Lincoln agreed LUNA: (walks in) Hey, dudes! - Luna greeted - Oh, is that a parrot?! (Luna runs to its cage and gazes in awe) LUNA: He looks rocking! - Luna said, excited - What you name him? LOLA: (barges in) Hey, Lincoln, are you gonna help me with my homework or what?! - Lola yells LUAN: Well, ain't someone a squawker?! - Luan laughs - Squawker, that's perfect! SQUAWKER: (squawks) Squawker! - Squawker screeches LOLA: What is? - Lola ask (Lola gazes at Squawker and runs to his cage) LOLA: (squeals) He's so adorable! - Lola said - Where you find him? LINCOLN: I wanted to help Luan to come up with better jokes... - Lincoln stated LUAN: And we bought Squawker from a pet store down the block. - Luan finished SQUAWKER: (squawks) Pet store! - Squawker squawked - Down the block! (Enter an enraged Lori, talking on the phone) LORI: What is literally all the screeching?! - Lori ask, furious - I'm trying to talk to Bobby... (gasps) I call you back. (Lori hangs up and see's Squawker in his cage) LORI: Cool parrot! - Lori said nicely (In no time, the other sisters are in Luna and Luan's room, looking at Squawker in awe) LANA: Okay, I may like snakes, but parrots are really cool, too! - Lana said, kind LINCOLN: And he's a better bird than Walt. - Lincoln claims (Walt swoops in and pecks Lincoln on his head) LINCOLN: Ow! Quit it, Walt! - Lincoln scolded (Squawker let's out a huge screech, scaring Walt and flies away, Luan wrap Lincoln's head with bandages) LOLA: Whoa, that's even louder my screams. - Lola said, astonished - This bird is awesome! LATER THAT NIGHT (Luan and Lincoln, in their PJs, are in Luan's room, having fun with Squawker) LINCOLN: Hey, Squawker, what do a frog get with his burger? - Lincoln ask LUAN: I dunno, what do he ordered with his burger? - Luan ask SQUAWKER: French Flies! - Squawker squawked (Luan and Lincoln laughs at Lincoln's joke, Luna, in her PJs, comes in with three mugs of milk, they took their mugs and drink them) LUNA: Hey, dudes. - Luna greeted - I'm just Loving Squawker. LUAN: Us too. - Luan agreed (Squawker lands on Lincoln's head, but he's not in pain) LINCOLN: Hey, my head's not hurting. - Lincoln said - This one's gentle. (Lincoln yawns and he put Squawker in his cage and put a blanket over it; Lincoln is about to head to his room, but Luan stops him) LINCOLN: What you need, Luan - Lincoln ask LUNA: Hey, dude, you wanna sleep with us for tonight? - Luan ask LINCOLN: I'd loved that. - Lincoln accepted LUAN: You can sleep with me, Linc. - Luan said (Luna got into her bunk, Luan got into her bunk with Lincoln sitting himself next to her) LINCOLN: Night, Luna. Night, Luan. - Lincoln said LUAN AND LUNA: Goodnight, Lincoln. - they said (The three siblings and Squawker went to sleep) THE NEXT MORNING (Luna wakes up and went to the floor, she see Luan watching Lincoln sleeping) LUNA: Aw. - Luna said, awe - He look so cute. (Lincoln wakes up, yawning and stretches) LINCOLN: Morning, Luan. Morning, Luna. - Lincoln said - Let's check on Squawker. (Lincoln opens his cage and Squawker flies out of his cage, they follow him to Lola and Lana's room, Squawker screeches loudly, waking Lola up and falling on the floor) LOLA: Squawker! You just wake me up from my beauty sleep! - Lola said, annoyed (Lana, who was wearing headphones, wakes up) LANA: Lola, you decide to sleep on the floor? - Lana ask (Lola is shaking with rage and she chases Lana, as the two are running out of the room, Squawker found some seeds on the floor and eats them) ONE HOUR LATER (Luna is jamming in her guitar and Squawker flies in and chew the strings off of Luna's guitar with his beak) LUNA: My axe! - Luna said, shocked - Why you... (Luna, furious, raises her guitar in the air, Squawker fly away, Luna swings her guitar and damages it, she facepalms; It cuts to Luan feeding Squawker some birdseed and she sneezes, a few seeds landed on Lola's head, Squawkers screeches and flies on top of Lola's head) LOLA: Ah! Get this bird off me! - Lola yells (Squawker then flies up and white stuff is on Lola's head, she touches it and realizes) LOLA: (gasps in horror) AHH!!!! - Lola screamed (Lola runs in complete horror to the bathroom, she throws Lana out of the bathroom and lock herself in to take a shower) LANA: Someone is grouchy. - Lana said, annoyed (It shows Leni getting out of the shower and put on a towel around her body; Leni closes her eyes and put lotion on her face, Squawker flies in and land on the dresser, Leni is trying to reach of the rag, she grabs something) LENI: Found the rag! - Leni said (Leni ends up grabbing Squawker and rubs her face with it, she see's Squawker and screams in shock, Squawker fly away) LENI: When does rags have feathers? - Leni ask, confused LATER THAT NIGHT (Everyone is asleep and Squawker is screeching real loudly, keeping everyone, sans Luan and Lincoln) LOLA: Stupid bird! - Lola yells THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln and Luan are playing with Squawker; In Lori's room, everyone else is having a meeting) LORI: We literally have to do something about Squawker. - Lori explained LUNA: I love Squawker, but now, I'm having seconds thoughts. - Luna mentions LOLA: Yeah, I got pooped on by that stupid bird! - Lola said - I say we open a window and Squawker be gone! SISTERS: YEAH! - they agreed (Lincoln is in his room, petting Squawker on his head, the girls, except Luan, kicked down the door and glaring at him) LINCOLN: Hey, girls, what's up? - Lincoln ask LORI: Hey, bro, have you seen Luan? - Lori ask LINCOLN: She's at the pet store getting more bird seed for Squawker. - Lincoln said - Why? LOLA: Because that bird needs to go! - Lola claims, mad LINCOLN: No way, ever since Luan and I got this bird, we've been loving this bird and Luan can tell funny jokes. - Lincoln said LISA: We all hate her jokes. - Lisa claims LINCOLN: At least I love Luan's jokes. - Lincoln protested - She's funny, smart, and she's a comedian. She even got her own business and her own website. LUNA: I don't care, dude! - Luna said - Either you give up Squawker, or we will. (As the sisters get closer, a barrage of water balloons hits them, Lincoln puts Squawker in his cage and they see it's Luan) LUAN: Lincoln, run! - Luan called (Lincoln and Luan run downstairs with Squawker, the others angrily chases them, Lincoln drops the cage, releasing Squawker, Lola opens the window. In slow motion) LUAN AND LINCOLN: SQUAWKER! - they called (It's too late, Squawker flies out of the window and into the big, blue sky; They run outside and they couldn't see Squawker anywhere, Luan falls on her knees in desperation, as she cries in sadness, Lincoln tries to comfort her; The others come outside) LOLA: That stupid bird is gone! - Lola gloated (Luan got back up and has tears in her eyes, her sadness turns into fury and stares at everyone, sans Lincoln, with a furious glare) LUAN: All I wanted is to tell jokes, and this is how you all repay me?! I just wanted to make people laugh and smile, and you all guys hated my jokes! Lincoln and Dad are the only ones who actually like my jokes, and you all groan every time I'd say a a joke! Squawker means a lot to me and Lincoln, and releasing him is the best option?! FORGET IT?! I hope you all fall on your butts for what you guys did! - Luan snaps (Luan, in tears, runs away from the house in sadness) LINCOLN: Luan, wait! - Lincoln yelled (Lincoln angrily glares at the others for their behavior and run after her older sister; In the city, Lincoln is looking for Luan) LINCOLN: Luan! Luan! - Lincoln called (He went to the park in hopes of finding Luan, Lincoln looks a bunch of bushes, he see's one with a brown ponytail sticking out of it, he see's it is Luan's ponytail and runs to the bush and pull it away to reveal Luan crying) LUAN: Hi, Lincoln. - Luan said sadly - I can't believe Squawker is gone, now he's gone. LINCOLN: (sniff) I miss him, too. - Lincoln said, solemn (The duo then cry in despair of their lost pet; A bird flies to them and it's none of than, Squawker, they're smile largely) SQUAWKER: Hello! - Squawker squawked LUAN AND LINCOLN: Squawker! - they said, excited (Squawkers lands on Lincoln's shoulder, Luan feeds him; Squawker lands on a bench, Luan hugs Lincoln) LUAN: Let's go home. - Luan said (Luan and Lincoln return home with their newly returned parrot, they went inside to find the others there) LUAN: What do you want? - Luan ask LORI: Lincoln, Luan, we're really sorry for what we've did to you two. - Lori said sadly - We didn't knew how comedy meant to you. LUNA: Nor how Squawker meant to you. - Luna laments - We hope you two can forgive us. (Luan and Lincoln stares and nods to each other) LINCOLN: We forgive you. - Lincoln said (Lincoln hugs Lori, Luna, Lisa, Leni, and Lily, as Luan hugs Lola, Lana, Lynn, and Lucy; They group hug each other) LATER AT NIGHT (Lincoln, in his PJs, went to Luan's room, to find Luan, in her PJs, is feeding Squawker some birdseed) LINCOLN: Hey, Luan. - Lincoln greeted LUAN: Hey, Lincoln, at least you're not a squawker! (laughs) - Luan joked - And thanks for sticking up for me. LINCOLN: It's the least I can do, I love your jokes, Luan. - Lincoln said sweetly - Really, I do. (Luan tightly embraced Lincoln in a hug, she kiss him on his forehead) LUAN: Thanks, that's a cut above the rest! - Luan joked SQUAWKER: (squawks) That's a doozy! - Squawker joked (Luan and Lincoln both laugh Squawker, he flies around the two and squawks, they hold their ears) LINCOLN: He is loud. - Lincoln said LOLA: (in the hallway) Told ya! - Lola brags (Luan winks at Lincoln, Lola opens her door and a bucket of water fell on her, drenching Lola) LUAN: She got soaked! (laughs) - Luan laughs (They laugh once more at Luan's prank) THE END Category:Episodes